Smile
by DeathsLights
Summary: When Stiles first sees that cocky shit eating grin on Derek Hale's face that's too much teeth, he hates it. He hates it because he knows he's gaping stupidly with his mouth open so wide it feels like his jaw doesn't exist anymore. He hates it because it's just not fair. *Rated Teen for language*


Smile

When Stiles first sees that cocky shit eating grin on Derek Hale's face that's too much teeth, he hates it. He hates it because he knows he's gaping stupidly with his mouth open so wide it feels like his jaw doesn't exist anymore. He hates it because it's just not fair.

-.-.-.-.-

Scott and him enter Derek's newest hide way of tetanus and potentially deadly uneven flooring to his usually less graceful self (fuck you Scott he can totally be graceful like swan if he wanted) to talk about the newest threat to the portal to hell they call home.

He freezes because there is Derek fucking Hale and his stupid shit eating grin.

All his betas surrounding him; Erica gives him a predator smirk that has him shuddering, while Isaac smirks like the asshole he is. Jackson has his feet kicked up on a crate as he sits on a rickety chair looking like the prim and proper jackass he is and Boyd...well Boyd just quiet. He's Stiles favorite beta so far, next to Jackson. And that just proves how fucked up this is when he considers the king of douches to marginally favourable to anyone and he hates Jackson.

Derek's grin gets cockier "Seeking us out are you now? Have you finally decided that playing 'Alpha' isn't fun anymore?"

Scott frowns "No. We're here about the thing that's killing people around town...again."

Erica scoffs "I swear there's always something killing people around here."

Scott glares "Which is why we need to figure this out! I don't even know what it is!"

Derek shrugs still grinning "Maybe you would if you joined the pack."

"Damn it Derek now isn't the time we need to figure this out! Stiles has some ideas but we don't know what it could be so if you could just narrow it down..." Scott whirls around to stare at his best friend who hasn't spoken a word. At. All.

Stiles is staring resolutely at the floor, his hands clenched tightly at his at his sides trembling. Scott tentatively calls his name "Stiles?"

Scott flinches back as Stiles head snaps up and he glares at Derek darkly, his finger shaking as he points at Derek "No! I refuse to deal with this! FUCK THIS! SCOTT SNIFF YOUR GOD DAMN WAY HOME I WILL NOT BE IN THE SAME ROOM AS HIM!"

Scott's jaw drops open as he watches Stiles stomp away. What just happened?

He turns to look at everyone else is the room. Even Derek looks shocked...well his eyebrows looked shocked the rest of his face is stoic. Stiles taught him to read the eyebrows (well okay he remembered two, one was 'I will kill you with my teeth' and the other was...this.)

"...Wow Stiles must really hate Derek" Isaac muttered. Derek's eyes snapped over to Isaac as he growled lowly in his throat.

Scott dismissively waved a hand at Isaac distracted about what was wrong with his best friend "Nah Stiles doesn't hate anyone...okay Jackson is an exception-"

"HEY!"

Scott shrugs "You're kind of a douche but it's true Stiles is the one that wants to work with you Derek, he even tries to convince me to join your pack.

Derek's eyebrows go up in surprise "Really?"

"Yeah, I mean the only reason I'm here is because Stiles asked me to come...AND HE JUST ABANDONED ME!"

Boyd snorts and crosses his arms over his chest "It's a not nice to be on the other side is it McCall."

"Huh?"

-.-.-.-.-

"Lydia it's not fair!" Stiles whined into his arms, the bottle of whiskey hanging precarious in his grip.

Lydia scoffed and snatched the bottle from his limp grip taking a swig of it "Stop whining like a baby Stilinski."

Allison giggled, her cheeks taking on a pink hue from the alcohol in her system.

Stiles threw himself into Lydia's and Allison's laps, burying his head into Lydia's thigh "You don't understand Lydia!"

Allison consoling ran her fingers through his hair "So explain Stiles" she encouraged gently, her voice soft.

Stiles smiled, he understood why Scott loved Allison so much. She was so sweet! Like a Disney princess! And she knew how to use a bow to! "Oh my god! You're like Princess Merida Allison...wait does that make Scott Wee Dingwall?"

Lydia spit out her drink giggling "I can see that!"

"I know right! J-Jackson can be like Young Macintosh!" Stiles slurred out.

Everyone burst out laughing rolling around on the floor in hysterical glee. After a few minutes all three of them rolled onto their backs to look at Lydia's ceiling, their heads joined together as they all panted their cheeks rosy from laughter.

Allison knocked her head lightly against Stiles "What's not fair Stiles?"

"Hm?" Stiles blinked "Oh yeah!" He bolted up and swayed "Derek's stupid shit eating grin!"

Lydia rolled over onto her stomach and placed her chin into her hand watching him curiously "Go on."

"H-His grin n-never reaches his eyes! It's so hallow it hurts me when I see it because it's beautiful but it's fake and doesn't mean shit!" Stiles face planted into Lydia's bed, her various pillows swallowing him whole and wow where did she get so many of these?

Allison and Lydia stood and walked over to Stiles lying down on either side, Lydia nudged Stiles "Don't suffocate in my pillows Stiles."

Stiles flipped over "And the thing is that I want him to smile! But not like this haunted, twisted, version of it. I want him to smile because that ghost of a smile he has is like this vague illusion to how beautiful it could be!"

"And it hurts you because you're in love with him." Lydia stated easily.

Stiles frowns "Why do I chose such horrible people to love?"

Lydia narrowed her eyes and pinched his side harshly in retaliation "Loving me is a gift!"

He clutched his side "Holy fuck! ARE YOU PART HARPY WITH THOSE TALONS?!"

"Shut up Stiles. What you felt for me wasn't anything like you feel for Derek." Lydia said as she flipped her hair.

Allison nodded and rubbed Stiles side, frowning as she noticed the angry red tint it had taken "Wow you are really pale Stiles and she's right."

Lydia smirked "As if I could ever be wrong."

Stiles pouted "I know that. With you I was in love with this false image I had created of this perfect being but Derek isn't perfect. He's broken to the point where soul is all jagged and pointy...I think it could kill me. And yeah you wouldn't believe it I have to special order my sun-screen because of how badly I burn in the summer Allison."

"And yet you still love him?" Allison tilted her head as she questioned him.

Stiles shrugged "He's broken but he's trying guys, he's trying to give four teenagers the chance for things they've dreamed about. Isaac doesn't have to live his life twitching in fear, Erica's not sick anymore, Boyd has friends and Jackson...I don't know about Jackson really." He shook his head "Forget Jackson. He's trying to do the right thing even though he owes us shit, sure it usually goes to hell but he's doing what he thinks well ultimately help. He's saved me after I got him arrested for murder and desecrated his sister's grave. It's not like any of us aren't broken, he's had a shit life but he's moving on...horribly though but moving nevertheless. Is it a bad thing I want to help?" He looked up his large brown eyes looking up at his friends in question

The girls eyes soften, they hugged Stiles tightly, Lydia ran her hand through his buzz cut "It's not...it's incredibly stupid but not a bad thing. It's just figures that you'd be in love someone like Derek though."

Allison nodded "Given the fact that Stiles has this weird inability to leave anyone in pain alone Derek is the ideal choice for him."

Stiles squinted "Are you guys insulting me?"

Lydia rolled her eyes and got up "No" she placed her hands on her hips pacing around her room.

Allison smiled "What Lydia is trying to say is that you're good person Stiles. Only someone truly kind and good can find a reason to love someone as damaged as Derek; to see the good points in him underneath all that growly 'I'll rip your throat out with my teeth' stuff."

Stiles smiled brightly and hugged Allison "You're awesome Allison I can see why Scott's such an idiot about you...but seriously Allison his obsession with you isn't healthy or sane." Both of them turned as Lydia crackled, Stiles blinked "Did you seriously just crackle?"

Lydia grinned evilly "Yes I did, we are going to bag you a wolf Stiles!"

Stiles' eyes widened "Oh my god! WE CAN'T KIDNAP DEREK! I'm pretty sure that Stockholm syndrome is not the way to have a healthy relationship! NOT TO MENTION THE FACT THAT MY DAD IS THE SHERIFF!" If his voice went up an octave no one had proof okay.

"No you idiot!" Lydia snapped "We're going to make Derek realize his feelings for you!"

Stiles sneered "He doesn't have feelings for me other than annoyance and disdain...why would he even want me? I mean with the way he looks he can pick anyone one and they would willingly drop to their knees for him! So why would he want me?" Stiles muttered bitterly picking at a stray thread on his sleeve.

"Maybe because that's exactly why Stiles, he could have anyone yes but he doesn't want anyone maybe they'd want him for his looks and not for whatever he is. If anyone deserves Derek it's you because apparently you can see what no one else can."

"That's all speculation Lydia, theories don't work on humans...or Were people. Humans and Were people are more complex than that!"

Lydia glared and placed her hands on her hips "I'm never wrong. Derek Hale is in love with you and he doesn't know it."

Stiles threw his hands up in the air sobered up reasonably well "And you do? When the person in question doesn't?"

"Yes! I did not spend all the time getting to the top of high school hierarchy by sitting there looking pretty I observe and I know what I see."

"Stiles you might as well go with it, you don't say no to Lydia Martin plus it might work out!" Allison added.

Lydia smiled "She's right no one says no to me and it will work."

Stiles looked between the two girls and sighed "I hate you both."

"You love us and now lets plan" Lydia tossed over her shoulder as she went over to her to grab a notebook and a pen.

Stiles groaned what had he just gotten himself into?

-.-.-.-.-

Which is why he wonders for the numerous time what he has gotten himself into as he stands in front of Derek's loft with Lydia and Allison both breathing down his neck a few weeks later.

"Ring. The. Bell. Stilinski."

"I-I can't do this! Like I seriously can't, my legs won't move and I kind of like my body parts where they are and I'm sure you'd miss me when I'm gone! Not to mention my dad! And Scott! Allison you don't want him to die do you? Because he so would without me! He knows, I know, you know, everyone knows it so can we please go home? We can-"

And of course the door is yanked open to reveal a shirtless Derek Hale. Stiles whimpers why? Why does he have to be shirtless and sweaty?

Derek narrows his eyes, lips pulling back to scowl at them, displaying his sharp canines "Stiles." His eyes drift over to Lydia and Allison but he barely acknowledges them keeping his eyes locked on Stiles.

Lydia grins and shoulders her way into his loft "Why hello Derek, Stiles has something to give you! Oh would you look at that the whole pack is here...and Scott."

"Allison!" Scott rushes out to meet her and if he had a tail it would be waving shameless. Seriously was Scott hell bent on dragging the werewolf name down with his dopey grins and generally nauseating love sickness? And then he just takes Allison with him, leaving Stiles alone. With Derek. Stiles is starting to rethink the whole Scott is his best bro because honestly Lydia is far better bro and she doesn't even have the critique to be a bro but she still beats Scott! Lydia is his lady bro.

Derek leans his hip against the doorway and crosses his arms staring at him" Stiles what are you doing here?"

"Um currently? I'm thinking that Lydia is a better bro than Scott even if she doesn't have the equipment to be a bro, she's my lady bro. You hear that Scott! LYDIA IS A BETTER BRO THAN YOU!" Honestly speaking he is a little distracted by all muscle that is Derek Hale in his shirtless glory, but can you blame him? He dares anyone not to look at a shirtless Derek Hale even if you are straight because shit, he's asking to be ogled.

Oh. Derek's eyebrows burrowed downwards, he's confused Derek "STILES GET IN HERE!"

Stiles flails his arms out almost losing his precious goods, he runs into the room "Oh my god don't yell Lydia I almost lost my basket! And to think I called you my best bro."

Lydia is barely fazed by his weirdness, she looks at him expectantly and when he doesn't make a move she huffs and turns to look at Derek "Stiles has something for you."

"For me?"

Derek says from behind him "Oh my god! HOW MANY TIMES HAVE YOU TOLD YOU NOT TO STAND BEHIND ME WITHOUT MAKING A SOUND?!"

But Derek ignores him "What do you have for me?"

Stiles swallows and blushes a little "Um...Well I'm sure you can smell it but in case you have werewolf flu and you can't smell-wait can werewolves get sick? Is there like a strand for werewolves like were-pox? Because I need to-"

"Stiles." Lydia taps her foot, her jaw ticking. Allison is using Scott's shoulder to stifle her giggles.

"Oh right okay um so I baked you some things...like in my oven, with my hands and stuff and it's for you." Stiles thrusts the basket full of goodies into Derek's chest.

Derek absently grabs the basket and looks down at like it's full of evil and not goodness which is just rude alright because he spent a lot of time on baking. He turns to look at everyone and he finds them all staring at him stupidly "What?"

Scott lets out a distressed whine his face conveying his betrayal "You baked for _Derek?!_ What about me?!"

Jackson stares at Scott oddly "Why are you whining McCall? Better question why would you put anything in your mouth baked by Stilinski."

Stiles glares because rude, he shoves his hand into his hoodie and stomps over to Jackson and shoves a cookie into his mouth.

Tension seeps into the room thickly until it's suffocating everyone, no one willing to break it in fear that somehow this will set Jackson off.

Stiles leans back and smirks "So Jackson now you know why my baking skills are whine worthy?"

Jackson's eyes widen as he chews and takes the cookie out of his mouth "Holy shit. This is amazing!"

And just like that everyone breaths, Scott grins "TOLD YOU SO!" He turned to look at Stiles expectantly, whining a little "Stiles?"

Stiles shakes his head grinning "I made everyone cookies sure Derek gets the awesome giant pack of everything I could think of but hey you guys get cookies!" He reaches into his hoodie pulling out individual cookie bags for everyone.

Lydia looks surprised as she receives her portion "You had time to make us some?"

"I couldn't leave them at home; my dad can't have cookies Lydia."

As Allison gets hers she smiles and kisses his cheek "Stiles cookies! I love Stiles cookies!"

He even hands one to Erica and Isaac because he is not cruel enough to deny anyone cookies, he turns to Boyd and hands him two. Boyd looks surprised by the extra one.

"Hey where's mine?" Jackson whines.

"You don't get any because you're a douche and Boyd gets you're share because he's my favourite beta before you." Alright so yes he can deny Jackson cookies...and his dad.

Boyd stares at Stiles oddly "I'm your favourite?"

Stiles nods "You don't stare me like you want eat me...both in different meanings but no less creepy. Isaac and Erica are creepy."

"Hey!" Isaac and Erica scream in unison.

"Eat you're cookies kids." Stiles waves his hand dismissively at them.

Scott wrinkles his nose "Why is Jackson even on the list."

"Had to rank them Jackson's number two on the list, Boyd's first and Isaac is third and fourth is Erica."

"So I should get cookies! If I'm you're second favourite I should get cookies!" Jackson holds out his hand under Stiles' nose. And Jackson is totally pouting, this is just hilarious and he will so take advantage of this.

Stiles grins mischievously "What's the magic word?"

"Give me those damn cookies."

"Nope."

"Damn it Stiles!"

"Wrong again!" Stiles sing songs, behind him everyone his cracking up, even Boyd is grinning.

Jackson presses his lips tight and grits his teeth together "Please."

Stiles smiles and hands him his pack "Good boy!"

"Fuck you Stilinski you're lucky these cookies are awesome or I'd have killed you."

"And that's why Boyd gets two because Boyd doesn't threaten me."

Boyd chuckled and took a bite of his cookie "Wow these are good."

Stiles grinned "Thanks!"

"Why do I smell cookies?" Everyone turned to look at the sudden addition to the room "Oh cookies!" Peter quickly ran over and snatched a cookie from Stiles.

Erica paused devouring her cookies, her eyes shining darkly "Is this a werewolf joke? You come wearing your red hoodie bearing baked goods?"

Isaac blinked "Who'd be the grandma then?"

Stiles flailed "What no! I just wanted to do something nice for Derek...and Peter would totally be the old grandma. He's the only one with wrinkles!"

Peter glared offended "I do not have wrinkles."

"And gray hairs!"

"I DON'T HAVE GRAY HAIRS!"

"You totally do! I bet you go to hair salon and get your hair dyed and your tips frosted!"

Everyone quickly turned to the sound of stifled laughter, Derek's shoulders shook with suppressed amusement. Stiles gaped his mouth falling into a perfect 'O' "Oh my god Derek's laughing! OH MY GOD!"

Derek looked up and smiled. Derek Hale just smiled at Stiles and it was a real smile. Real smile. A real honest damn smile that was teeth and real!

And he was right the smile was beautiful, breathtaking and most of real and not the stupid grin he did. "OH MY GOD DEREK HALE JUST SMILED AT ME! OH MY GOD I DID IT! I MADE DEREK HALE SMILE FOR REAL AND HE LAUGHED!"

Derek stared at Stiles his smiling morphing into confusion "What?"

Stiles let out a whine "No why'd you stop! Derek no! I've waiting for you to give me a real smile I need to enjoy it! SAVOUR IT DEREK!"

Derek blinked "Why?"

"What do you mean why? Ugh Derek I like you! I want to see you happy! I want to see a real smile! Not that stupid shit eating grin that means nothing!"

Realization dawned on Derek "That day in the subway car you left because..."

"You did that stupid grin yes! I hate that grin, it's empty; a ghost of what it should be and I know now for sure it is because you just gave a real smile and damn it Hale I WILL NOT REST UNTIL YOU KEEP DOING IT!"

Derek tilted his head to the side in contemplation "Why though? Why do you care Stiles?"

Stiles groaned "BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOUR SOUR WEREWOLF ASS!" Silence rang out in the apartment. His eyes widened as he remembered that he was in a room full of an audience. Of his fellow teenage classmates. And Peter. That would see him get rejected. Fuck. "I TAKE THAT BACK!"

"No you can't you love me and you can't take it back." Derek swiftly crowded into Stiles personal space and placed his forehead against Stiles, his eyes staring deeply into Stiles' "You love me and you can't take it back. You aren't allowed to, I won't let you."

"_What?!_" He squeaked because seriously did Derek just?

Derek growled and pressed a quick kiss chaste kiss to Stiles' lip. Stiles face ignited "You can't take back what you said to me."

Scott let out a pained cry "MY EYES! MY EYES! SOMEONE GET ME SOME BLEACH! SOMEONE KNOCK ME OUT!"

Allison scowled and slapped the back of Scott's head "Shut up Scott! Stop ruining Stiles' moment!"

"Oh my god. Someone kill me please." Stiles buried his head into Derek's chest. Derek hummed and wrapped his hands around Stiles' waist and dug his nose into Stiles short cropped hair, sniffling it contently.

"Lydia Martin is always right."

"Shut up Lydia! And don't refer to yourself in third person it's creepy!"

"I'm always right!"

"SHUT UP LYDIA LET ME HAVE MY MOMENT!"


End file.
